La Chica del Gym
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Esta pequeña historia trata de un Profesor que no apareció y que Candy tuvo que suplir. La clase tuvo mejores rendimientos y se comenzó a incrementar el grupo del turno nocturno, algo tenia esa maestra, que hacia que todos dieran su mejor esfuerzo... Habría que conocerla!


**FIC**

 **La Chica del Gym**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

El gimnasio se dividía en dos secciones tanto por turno como por niveles, esto porque aunque había grupos mixtos, en el área de pesas los hombres prevalecían y en el área de aeróbicos las mujeres predominaban.

Aquí la historia de Candy aeróbica, la maestra que tuvo que suplir a un profesor flojonazo que no quería aparecer.

\- Candy, si no llega el profesor, tendrás que tomar el área de entonamiento mayor.

\- No te preocupes Charles, llegará, gana un sueldo muy bueno como para que lo deje ir.

\- Por favor, no me quedes mal

\- Cuenta conmigo, si no llega daré la clase y revisare que los chicos lo hagan correctamente.

Albert estaba atascado en el tráfico, miraba el reloj y se apenaba porque no había llegado tarde a su primer trabajo, sin embargo un mensaje lo tranquilizaba, su amigo, le avisaba que estaría supliéndolo la maestra de aeróbicos en lo que el llegaba. Este le respondía que ya estaba en camino y que no se preocupara, asì Charles animado, le comentaba

\- Albert, salgo de viaje, te deje todo en el locker principal, las llaves y lo que necesites, mi departamento está arriba del gimnasio, no tendrás problemas, regresaré en cuanto mamá salga del hospital

\- No te preocupes, cuenta conmigo.

La clase de aerobicos terminaba y Candy esperaba ver si llegaba el nuevo profesor y encargado del gimnasio, se colocaba un pantalón y una sudadera para no verse tan llamativa, sin embargo, el calor de sus ejercicios, le hacìa quitarse el juego de pants para quedarse en su ropa de aerobics.

Al ver que no llegaba el nuevo maestro, entraba a la sección de aparatos ya era tarde y no podía dejar solos a los jóvenes. Cual sería sus sorpresa que no eran tan jóvenes, variso hombres estaban ahí, uno en el levantamiento de pesas, que al verla sumìa el vientre y ejercía con mas potencia. Dos en las bici de spinnig que conversaban animadamente y cuando la vieron por el espejo, el ánimo incrementaba. Los de estiramiento estaban observándola de frente, y no podían quitar el ojo de encima, la joven estaba perdida, se paro al frente y agrego,

\- Buenas tarde, seré su maestra suplente, el profesor aun no ha llegado, continúen con sus rutinas, veré sus expedientes y les apoyare en lo que crea necesario.

Los minutos se hicieron largos, Candy observaba a ocho caballeros en esa clase, seis estaban ahí y dos aun no llegaban. El profesor entraba y se iba directo al locker, escuchaba una conversación de otros que entraban

\- Tenemos maestra suplente, ojala no venga el maestro ese, esta mujer es bellísima, con gusto me la llevo en cuanto salgamos,

\- Si es que no te la gano, es hermosa y créeme, no somos los únicos animados, Tom está cargando todo el extra frente a ella.

\- Y no has visto a Anthony y Niel, parecen jugar carreras en las bicis, no paran con tal de que ella los evalué.

\- Están buscando que les dirija la palabra, lo mejor es apurarnos, no nos la vayan a ganar, Terry.

\- Estas loco, Machael, es mira y esta noche se va conmigo.

Albert se cambiaba muy lentamente, guardaba algunas cosas y subía sus maletas al departamento, tenía que conocer a su suplente, estaban compitiendo por ella. Dejaba las cosas y como si fuera un cliente más entraba perezoso, buscando con disimulo a la suplente. Pero en esos momentos por fin la vio, la maestra traía su ropa de aeróbicos, se veía divina, una mirada de ángel y una sonrisa que comprendía hasta las fieras más feroces, tras un hombre mayor, ella le detenía y comentaba que no se esforzara tanto, que la idea era hacerlo muchas veces seguidas y rápidas, sin tanto esfuerzo, vería que lograba mejores resultados.

Tras ella Niel tomaba doble sentido de sus palabras y jugando decía " muchas veces seguidas y rápidas, lograre el resultado" haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos pensando eso, sin embargo, Candy se iba hacia donde Tom estaba con sus levantamientos y ayudaba a que no cargara tanto peso, que fuera un poco menos el esfuerzo y mas la práctica, aunque el fingía no estar cansado, agradecía que ella por fin lo viera, y se acercaba por la espalda viendo las indicaciones y oliendo su perfume, aun ejercitada olía divino y eso lo hacía antes todos los que lo observaban, mientras Candy tomaba la calculadora y sumaba las pesas para controlar el equilibrio de lo que era mejor cargar en la barra.

\- mire Tom, con 25 lbs en cada lado, lograremos que sus brazos tomen un buen tono, si hacemos esfuerzo en el vientre subiremos un poco más.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Comentaba con doble sentido, mismo que los demás levantaban un gancho, porque el haría el doble si fuera con el vientre para que viera que tan marcado estaba.

Al llegar a pasillo de las bicis, los dos que esperaban su supervisión apresuraban uno al otro para que notara el esfuerzo y la joven viera sus piernas. Sin embargo, el joven de los estiramientos, la llamaba y esta se regresaba, haciendo que los dos se molestaran con el que sonreía por haber ganado la atención de la maestra.

Albert observaba todo en cierta distancia, subía a la corredora y desde ahí comenzaba a calentar, pero la realidad es que desde ahí supervisaba todo el lugar y estaba viendo como la joven estaba alentando a todos los hombres con su presencia, incluyéndolo.

Los que habían estado en los vestidores comentaban

\- Si ves que llega el profesor, me avisas y lo sacamos a patadas.

\- Dalo por hecho, nos quedamos con la suplente.

En ese momento Albert se detuvo de correr, ahora sí, todos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para darle una madrina antes de entrar y se turnaban en la puerta para ver si llegaba el estúpido profesor que ya por lo visto ese día no iba a llegar.

Candy pasaba por donde estaba él y le sonreía agregando,

\- ¡Lo estás haciendo perfecto!

El vio que todos esperaban que respondiera algo y sonriendo le contestaba,

\- Te aseguro que lo puedo hacer, mejor.

Candy sonreía animada y el aceleraba el paso en la corredora, a lo que Candy levantaba un brazo en forma de ánimo y lo felicitaba,

\- ¡Excelente!

Ya se movìa y bajaba el ritmo haciendo que todos lo vieran y le hicieran señas de bien hecho.

Candy por fin irìa con los de las bicis pero unseñor pasaba antes y ella se distraía, regresaba por el pasillo y al llegra a donde el trasero de los jóvenes apuntaba, había un mal olor, mismo que ella evidenciaba con su rostro, pensando que el esfuerzo de lso jóvenes, los había hecho sacar gases. Pero ambos que la vieron por el espejo se ponían rojos y uno le decía al otro y viceversa

\- ¡Fuiste tu! ¡No! - ¡Fuiste tu! ¡No! - ¡Fuiste tu! ¡No! - ¡Fuiste tu! ¡No!

Haciendo que todos aguantaran las risas ignorando que el gordito que había pasado era el que había soltado los gases ya que iba al baño y los llevaba tras colando.


End file.
